


Balance and Memories

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Music, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The Shadows offered a place of calm for Slim, great for random reminiscing. Shade gives him a hard time.





	Balance and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is ScribbleWriting65, and this is my first story on this site! This is based on a small game demo that I’m making soon called Shadows, where the story revolves around a teen named Slim, his living darkness named Shade, and the trials and adventures they experience in the worlds of Shadows and Light. 
> 
> This is also my very first work posted online, so constructive criticism and praise are both greatly appreciated. If you have any questions about things like the story or personal reading recommendations, or any suggestions on how to make the story look better for the site, I’d be happy to offer my advice and hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!

People often find darkness a scary thing, for good reason. To most, it was a place where only monsters resided, home to nightmares not even the most twisted of minds could devise. However, this wasn’t the case for Slim.

Slim wasn’t a villain, but that didn’t make the Shadows any more frightening for him. The Shadows were a second home for him, providing Slim with a uniquely quiet and solace getaway from the uncertainty and fear of his life in the Light.

“…Slim, Slim, Sliiimm.” A distant yet familiar voice called out to the strong and silent teen, but went unanswered, as he was lost in his flashing imagination, memories and fantasies coming and going like pictures in a slideshow as he stared out into the misty distance from his resting place on an empty balcony he found.

“SLIM!” The voice shouted, irritated at Slim’s lack of acknowledgment of his presence. Slim marginally jumped at the voice’s raised volume, turning to the voice’s owner with a neutrally contented look on his face.

“Oh, hey Shade, did you say something?” Slim calmly replied.

“For God’s sake dude,” Shade replied with clear agitation, “I swear, if you aren’t talking to anyone, especially me, you’re starin’ off to who-knows-where!”

“Are you really surprised at this, man?” Slim replied with a teasing tone and grin. “Y’know, most people get used to each other’s oddities relatively fast, yet somehow you still get pissed if I’m not giving you my undivided attention, just like when we first met.”

Shade didn’t know how to respond, except with an angry and agitated sigh, especially because he knew that Slim was right. They had known each other for years, meeting on Slim’s first unexpected visit to the Shadows 8 years ago at the age of 9. Shade met him as a scared and shriveling thing, with eyes looking like they were about to release a dam of tears. He wanted nothing to do with the ‘Light Brat,’ as he begrudgingly named the shrinking boy.

“Don’t remind me. By the way, I never got anything for helping your sorry butt when you were a newcomer. Ready for that anytime.” Shade said with a bragging look in his ruby-red eyes. He may not care about said reward nearly as much as when the two first met, but the living shadow liked having something to hang over Slim’s head.

Slim softly chuckled at Shade’s antics, reminiscing to that fateful day. “If I ever find something sufficient enough to acknowledge your apparent ‘greatness,’ I’ll get it to you.” He replied, turning his head to once again look into the deep purple sky that was for the Shadows what the early evening sky was for the world of Light. Over time, Slim’s perception of the sky’s consistently darker tones shifted from feelings of fear to wonder and eventually settled at a sense of peace.

“Yeah yeah, heard that before,” Shade dismissively responded, “now are we gonna get home anytime soon or what? I want to do something _fun_.” Slim thought on Shade’s inquiry and decided that now was a good time to go back to his home in the Light.

“Sure, let’s go back. I’m hungry, but we are _not_ acting on any of your ideas of _fun_.” Slim said as they walked into the Light from a nearby alleyway’s shadow, eager for a quick meal and relaxing evening at home.

Slim’s house wasn’t much, but it was enough for him. The front door immediately led into the living room, with the kitchen just off to the left, which was Slim’s destination. Just off of the living room was Slim’s bedroom, and a bathroom was near the kitchen.  
Upon entering his home, Slim found his caring mother diligently working on sorting some family pictures. “Hi honey! How was your day?” she asked with a gentle voice. “Hey Mom, it was alright, nothing out of the usual.” Slim responded. He went into the kitchen and prepared himself a simple meal: Turkey sandwich, crackers, carrots, and juice.

After the meal, Slim stepped outside into the cool fall air to bask in the peace of the Light’s calming sunset, but not before grabbing his prized acoustic bass guitar. To accompany the serene atmosphere, Slim played a simple melody, one that conveyed all of the emotions in his mind: calm, fear, and hope. As he played, Shade decided to make himself known by flashing a devious smile, which, accompanied with his red eyes, promised trouble if he got his way.

“Hey bud, I don’t mind your music and all, but you know what would really pass the time? Some-“

“NO.” Slim swiftly replied, his eyes darkening to match his aggressive response. “I know what you’re thinking, but we are NOT doing that. You wanna have any sort of fun in the future? You need to learn patience. Besides, I’ve hardly played today, so I’m getting my music fill now.”

“Party-pooper. You need to loosen up dude, like the old days-“

“I said NO. We are NOT going back to the ‘old days’. You’ll have your fun soon enough. There are other ways to get what you want, but that will NOT be an answer.” Slim’s eyes had changed to a pupil-less black at this point, his voice becoming deep and harsh, marking an end to the conversation.

Shade knew he lost, so he simply huffed and vanished back into Slim’s shadow. The conversation had struck a painful cord with Slim, Shade’s subtle influence in his mind supporting the painful memories from Slim’s past. These memories had always been tough, if not annoying, to reminisce on, and this time was no different. However, Slim also found a special weapon in combatting the hurtful images: a combination of his music and good memories and images in his mind. Reflecting on everything gave his music extra power, literally projecting the song’s story and emotions in front of him. These “Song Shows,” or "Song Stories," as Slim and Shade had come to call them, filled him with a sense of calm, knowing that even if trouble came their way (even if it was either of their faults), Slim and Shade could fight through.

“Hey Shade. Shade?” Slim called out to his companion.  
“Whaddaya want Slim?”  
“You know that we have to work together right, seeing as how we’re pretty much one and the same?”  
“Yeah, what’s your point?”  
“I get why you want what you want, but you know that we have to maintain balance.”  
“Yeah yeah, balance disruption leads to destruction, dark-and-light benefits, yadda-yadda-yadda.”

Slim chuckled at his response but was okay with it. This symbiotic relationship between him and Shade certainly made his life more interesting, but definitely offered trouble and distraction at times. However, over the course of their relationship, both Slim and Shade had made significant growth.  
Shade grew more tolerant of not getting his way, and Slim grew more tolerant of both the literal and rhetorical darkness in his heart and what he saw in the hearts of others. Slim acknowledged this with a calm smile on his face, eyes glowing a soft blue as he enjoyed the Song Show he was creating under the starry night sky.


End file.
